


Missing Piece

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former high school enemies Matt and Karen go off to college and then discover how much they miss having their foe around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The sun is shining this afternoon, it’s been a long time since Karen had seen anything other than grey clouds and fog. As much as the ginger hates sunlight, she would rather be outside than in here, stuck in English class with the ever so irritating Matt Smith. The two have been pretty much enemies since they could walk. They were almost always arguing about something in class, and then being sent to detention where they would continue to argue.   
“I am not reading the part for Macbeth if Karen is reading for Lady Macbeth,” Matt Smith argues.   
“You are being a complete bloody idiot,” Karen protests.   
“Matt and Karen. Do you wish to go to detention again?” Mr. Moffat rolls his eyes. Every teacher in the school knew how troublesome Matt Smith and Karen Gillan are. Now that this is their last year in high school, they were sure all the teachers are pleased to see them leave.   
Finally, it is the last day of school before summer break. Matt will be going to London for University while Karen will be across the globe in L.A. , in America. Karen grips her yearbook tight, and eyes all the signatures she just collected. There was only one name missing, Matt’s. She sighs a heavy sigh and walks over to Matt. “Sign my yearbook?”   
Matt looks surprised that she bothered to come over. “Yeah, of course,” he replies and takes the book , not bothering to ask her to do the same. He scrawls something quickly and throws the book back into Karen’s hands. “Bye, Gillan,” he mumbles as he turns and leaves the high school building forever.   
Karen looks down, and sees a single word in Matt’s messy handwriting: “Bitch”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen, now in college, thinks of an old classmate.

2  
Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Karen watches the hand on the clock tick. Every second seems so incredibly slow. Maybe because it is college and the general atmosphere is different, but something is missing. Karen shifts in her seat, but there is no comfortable position to sit in. These crappy excuses for chairs are incapable of providing comfort, just like how these lectures are incapable of interesting Karen. While her psychology prof rambles on about the meaning of dreams, she forces herself to stay awake so she wouldn't fall asleep and begin dreaming. How ironic would that be?  
You never notice how much you enjoy something until it’s gone. She realises that somehow she actually enjoyed class in high school, and how she had actual friends then. It’s only been a few weeks since the first day of college, but Karen still had no real friends. Sure, she’d been to a couple parties and talked to some people in class but these are no more than acquaintances. The only person who talked to her is Jenna Coleman her room mate. Of course when she graduated high school, the whole class had promised to stay in touch and talk every day, but that only happened for the first couple days of college. Everyone gets so caught up in college life they just ignore their high school friends and move on. Then, the sound of somebody drumming their pens on the table distracts Karen from her thoughts. Immediately, she turns to face the sound and sees some hipster-looking guy in a band t-shirt rhythmically tapping his pens. For a second she almost expects that she would see Matt Smith sitting behind her drumming. It was an annoying habit of Matt’s, and Karen used to always tell on him for doing that and then their teacher would yell at him for doing so.   
Jenna notices Karen staring, and groans. “Ugh, that is so annoying.”   
Karen rolls her eys,” Yeah, I know right? Imagine having to deal with that every day throughout high school. This guy- Matt, you know, the one I told you about before, he used to do that too.”   
Jenna laughs,” Of course I know about Matt Smith, you’ve mentioned him like 87000 times.”   
Karen blushes slightly. “Only because he’s an arsehole and he’s done so many horrible things that I have to share.”   
Later that evening while Jenna is out with her boyfriend, and Karen is alone in their dorm with Frank Sinatra playing in the background. She suddenly feels lonely and misses her high school friends. She opens up Facebook and scrolls through her news feed checking on all her friends. It seems that everyone has completely moved on, making new friends, finding new interests, generally adapting and having a great time. Thinking of the conversation she had earlier with Jenna, her mind floats to Matt Smith. Where is he now? How is he doing? She can’t believe that she finds herself caring about that jerk. Finally unblocking him after all these years, she finds out that he also unblocked her too at some point. Most of his profile is private to the public. Karen sighs and hovers over the “Add Friend” button, then finally she closes her eyes and hits it.


End file.
